mr_love_queens_choicefandomcom-20200223-history
City News/Zombies In The Factory
Review of Zombies In The Factory 1/3 ?? * Stats Recommendation: ?? * Rewards: ?? 2/3 I hear there are zombies in an abandoned rural factory. I shall investigate! '' * '''Stats Recommendation': 1022 * Rewards: Startup PR x4, Camera language x3, and 147 Expand for plot investigation. Introduction A thorough investigation should reveal clues. MC: Oh no, you're not getting away! Special Event (33%) You walk into the factory and sees no one but several bowls on the ground... MC: Is that the case? * Choice 1: Okay, who left their trash here? ** Feedback: (Fail) The bowls are in too good a condition to be trash MC: That sounds good. * Choice 2: There's still food in the bowls... ** Feedback: (Perfect) Several people were here a while ago. MC: Just as I thought! * Choice 3: Zombies eat out of bowls too? ** Feedback: (Fail) Stop your imagination from running wild. MC: Yes, get my mind under control. Special Event (66%) You're surprised by several people with bloody faces! So you... MC: Oh my, what should I do now?! * Choice 1: Turn and book! ** Feedback: (Perfect) They pause, then chase after you. MC: Help! Somebody save me! * Choice 2: Fight them! ** Feedback: (Fail) You're too weak to have any chance of winning. MC: I've done it this time! Special Event (99%) You're caught. You shut your eyes as they go for your jugular...then you hear snickering. MC: No, this is not how I want it to end! * Choice 1: Really, you're gonna drag this out? ** Feedback: (Fail) You faint from the fright. MC: Can't blame me, it was terrifying! * Choice 2: Hmm, they don't sound like zombies. ** Feedback: (Perfect) They let you go and but out laughing. MC: Did they scare me on purpose? * Choice 3: Stop giggling and get it over with! ** Feedback: (Fail) You faint from the fright. MC: Can't blame me, it was terrifying! Expand for result. Zombies vanish, leave empty bowls behind. Investigator found several bowls speculated to have been left behind by zombies on the ground of rural factory. Communication ceased after sighting of several onrushing bloodied people! 3/3 I was investigating zombie sightings in an abandoned rural factory but got caught. Now what ? * Stats Recommendation: 1166 * Rewards: Startup PR x4, Creative value x1, and 154 Expand for plot investigation. Introduction Subdue the two zombies that caught you! MC: I must get out of here at all cost! Special Event (33%) Both zombies laugh as they wipe the blood off their faces. It's Ronda and Emory! So you... MC: I was scared out of my mind! * Choice 1: Get mad as they apologize. ** Feedback: (Fail) They apologize but you're still mad, so you storm off and leave them hanging. MC: They gone too far! We ain't friends no more! * Choice 2: Cry from being frightened ** Feedback: (Fail) You come completely unglued so they take you home. MC: Wah! Why would you do that to me! Wah! * Choice 3: Laugh at the prank with them. ** Feedback: (Perfect) They apologize sincerely after a good laugh. MC: I knew zombies don't exist. Special Event (66%) Emory tells you they're rehearsing for passing out treats on Halloween night, and you quip... MC: That's probably the case. * Choice 1: "Because that's what gangsters do." ** Feedback: (Fail) They aren't cool with you thinking gangbangers can't do good deeds. MC: That is great, and I'm behind you guys 100 percent! * Choice 2: "Thug life ain't all bad, I see." ** Feedback: (Perfect) They assure you they truly like to help kids and elderlies. MC: What's with gangs these days? They're like neighborhood committees now. * Choice 3: "Come clean, what's the real deal?" ** Feedback: (Fail) A pissed-off Emory tells you to leave. MC: Am I just paranoid? Special Event (99%) You want to help Emory and Ronda pass out treats on Halloween night. You decide to drerss as... MC: How about this one! * Choice 1: A zombie like last time, of course. ** Feedback: (Fail) You make the kids cry with your scary zombie makeup. MC: Forget to figure kids into this. * Choice 2: A cute little witch. ** Feedback: (Perfect) You're a hit among kids MC: I knew this would be the best! * Choice 3: Snow White. ** Feedback: (Fail) You're shunned because the kids think Snow White costume isn't cool enough for Halloween. MC: Guess you have to go with goblins and ghouls for Halloween... Expand for result. Criminal underworld treats Halloweeners as zombies! It's all a misunderstanding. "Zombies" are actually gangsters dressed up to give kids treats for Halloween. The truth are citizens applauding them. Category:City News investigations Category:Pages that need improvement